warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aubreanna
Category:CharactersCategory:AllianceCategory:HumanCategory:PriestCategory:Articles by Mandy Aubreanna (10 August, year 7 - ) is a Priestess in the Church of the Holy Light, healer, and staunch defender of the Alliance cause. She is an Honored Priestess in the Order of the Light, and is a First Lieutenant in the Argent Dawn. Personality Aubreanna has often been described by friends and fellow adventurers as a sweet, gentle young woman. Her smile and innocent beauty soothe those in her care and have enamored many young men (and women). More than a few fierce warriors - of the Alliance and of the Horde - have sworn to defend this young Sister of the Light against any and all harm. When combat begins, though, Aubreanna's comrades-in-arms admit that her resolve is as firm as steel. She selflessly wades into the thick of battle to save the lives of those in the most danger, using her healing gifts to snatch her allies from the brink of death. Comrades report that this self-effacing girl grows grim and determined, healing everyone she can and coldly applying the rules of triage on the battlefield to those that must be saved first. Her bravery and sacrifice have become somewhat legend among warriors in the Horde. She has run to the aid of Blood Elves, Orcs, and Taurens surrounded or near death, healing life-threatening wounds and saving lives. Some members of the Horde show her grudging admiration, some think she is mad, and some have sworn their lives to protect hers. When asked by confused Alliance commanders why she would heal the enemy, she smiled faintly and said, "Because they're not really the enemy. My enemy is Death." Appearance Aubreanna is fair of skin with pale blonde hair the color of clearest honey. Her bright blue eyes are often the first thing a patient notices after unconsciousness or resurrection, and one paladin described seeing her eyes as "returning to the light." He went on to say "I really thought I was dead and in Heaven. When she laughed and told me I was still with the living, I realized she was just a different kind of angel." Unlike the stereotype that comes to mind when many people think of humans, Aubreanna is very nearly as slender and petite as the average High Elf or Blood Elf female. Aubreanna carries a light, sweet fragrance with her wherever she goes, further enhancing her angelic beauty. History Aubreanna's father, Captain Anders Williamson, was a young captain in the Stormwind Army stationed in Lordaeron and the aide-de-camp to Lord Uther Lightbringer, the great paladin and hero of the Second War. Her mother, Tori, was a seamstress and healer from the Lordaeron city of Andorhal, serving in Hillsbrad among Alliance troops there. The two fell in love and were married only days after the war ended. Aubreanna was born less than a year later, on August 10 of the year 7, in the City of Lordaeron. Lord Uther, still one of her father's closest friends, was present at her birth. After she was wrapped in swaddling and handed to her mother, the family legend goes, Uther gazed at Aubreanna with tears standing in his eyes. "That is a beautiful girl, Anders. The mark of the Light is on her. She's going to do great things. Many great things." And he allegedly laid his hand on her head in benediction and said, "Light be with you, Aubreanna." Curiously, Aubreanna has a faint, scattered birthmark on the top of her forehead. Her mother swears that it was left by the great man's blessing. No more than a year later, Uther dismissed Anders from service, giving him new orders. He explained to Anders that Stormwind had need of great heroes of the war, and he wanted to him to serve as an advisor to the King of Stormwind, helping to rebuild that kingdom to greatness. He also told his old friend that he needed to live a life of peace now that he had a wife and daughter. Anders, pained at having to leave the service of the man he so admired, agreed to follow his request. He left Lordaeron and headed south for Stormwind to do as asked. While Anders was instrumental in helping to organize the Stormwind Army into a more cohesive force, his heart was not in the task. When Aubreanna was thirteen, war broke out once again in the North. Her father, now a colonel, grimly took command of a regiment and marched north to war. Aubreanna hasn't seen her father since. Aubreanna went to Northshire Abbey at the age of sixteen and became a Sister of the Light, receiving rudimentary education as a priestess. One year later, Aubreanna's mother grew ill and disturbed. She began to lapse into trances and lose track of time. One day, in a clear moment, she told Aubreanna that her father was dead and that she couldn't go on. The next morning, she, too, was dead. Aubreanna, now seventeen, grieving, lonely, and without family, went to the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind for advanced training. High Priestess Laurena took the young sister in and oversaw her training personally, having known both Uther and Aubreanna's parents. Laurena became like a second mother to Aubreanna, shaping her views of the world. It was from her that Aubreanna learned to set aside simple racial prejudices and fight death and darkness instead. The Order of the Light A year later, war broke out once again. Aubreanna, hearing about an order called the Argent Dawn that banded together with Horde members to fight the dreaded Scourge, expressed her desire to go north and join their ranks. Within a few years from that decision, while Aubreanna still trained, members of a guild called The Order Of The Light visited the cathedral. The young priestess approached Eluma, a beautiful and powerful wizardess, and volunteered to join their order. Eluma, pitying the girl and having lost loved ones to the Scourge herself, gave Aubreanna protective clothing and valuable goods from her adventures to help Aubreanna in developing her skill as a seamstress. Eluma and the two governing paladins of the guild welcomed the young sister into their Order, vowing to one another to look over her until she grew powerful enough to fight at their side. Aubreanna left Stormwind with her new mentors, quickly gaining their admiration with her full heart and selfless dedication, and gaining their affection with her loveable smile. She rose in power and skill quickly, also gaining the attention of those lives she improved or saved. Zannah The tale of Zannah is among the more tragic pieces of Aubreanna's adult life. Aubreanna is still reluctant to discuss their involvement or the memory of the woman she once loved. While deep in haunted Duskwood with one other companion, Aubreanna came across a redheaded human woman surrounded by the ravenous dead. She was wounded greviously and near death herself. Aubreanna ignored the Horde insignia the young woman wore and cast several lifesaving spells to restore the woman to health. Her alarmed companion, with some consternation, joined the melee and helped the woman drive off the ghouls. The woman thanked Aubreanna grudgingly and the two parted company. Aubreanna would see the young woman twice more in as many weeks and always came to her aid. Aubreanna saw the woman use dark sorceries to destroy her enemies, aided by an evil Voidwalker minion. Still, she says she couldn't get the dark-eyed redhead out of her mind. "Of course I was had a crush on her," Aubreanna laughs. "And of course it doesn't make any sense. Love and sense don't always go together. She was everything I was supposed to be fighting, but the more I saw her fighting what I really hated, it didn't matter how she did it anymore." One night, as they were crossing out of Duskwood into the Redridge Mountains, Aubreanna was in the forest gathering herbs, away from the campfire of her guild companions. Suddenly she was surrounded by the dead. "They were everywhere. I was alone and I was terrified....I'd never been so scared. All I saw was them shambling toward me, rotting, falling apart, maggots and worms falling out..." She shudders and her voice quivers. "And I realized there was no way out. So I got ready to fight, and I heard that awful sound when someone sends a demon to attack. I looked up, and there she was." Zannah and her band of dispossessed Horde and scattered Alliance members had been traveling to Redridge, as well. They'd seen the campfire and the convergence of dead around that area, a gathering that could only be prompted at the behest of a necromancer. Zannah's voidwalker attacked the ghouls as she unleashed foul magics to wither and destroy them. After, they all rushed into the camp of Aubreanna's friends, warning them of the impending attack. They banded together, somewhat warily, and charged into battle together, crushing the mutual threat. Afterwards, Aubreanna was in love. "I'm not the sort of person that can hide her emotions very well, so I'm sure it was written all over my face," she grins sadly. "My companions were all pretty confused by this change in me. Zannah's the last person they'd ever have expected to steal my heart." While Zannah did show some concern for Aubreanna's safety, she was largely negligent of it. She seemed consumed with her own dark, selfish ends and would berate Aubreanna after combat for causing distraction more than she would out of concern for the priestess. One day, Zannah began acting more strangely than usual. She would stare off, mesmerized, for hours and when she returned she would speak nothing of what she saw. Then, three months ago, she was seen riding off alone in the direction of the Blasted Lands with only her demon as a companion. Aubreanna organized a search for her that lasted two weeks, and after her companions lost hope of discovering the wandering sorceress, Aubreanna would ride into the countryside alone. Eventually, she too gave up and a certain sadness came over their group. Zannah was lost. Companions Annarinia is a young, beautiful Blood Elf paladin with alabaster skin and evenly-cut white-blonde hair just below her jawline. During a Scourge attack on Northern Lordaeron some years ago, Annarinia found herself about to be torn apart by plague-ridden ghouls, when suddenly Aubreanna's father arrived and slew the undead. She knew she owed her life to the human warrior, and she vowed to fight alongside him until she could repay the debt of honor. Aubreanna's father refused the girl's request, asking her to flee instead to safety. Knowing that he and his men would soon be overrun by the Scourge, he asked Annarinia to find and protect his only daughter, and to embrace the Light. Annarinia never forgot his selflessness and courage, and now seeks to emulate his example with her own brand of heroism, saving lives in danger whether they be Horde or Alliance. Thus far, Annarinia has sought to become a sort of big sister figure to Aubreanna, sending her money and looking out for her any way that she can. Recently, she joined the Argent Dawn and can now personally look after the girl that she has come to care for so much. Claiyre is a High Elf wizardess, and one of Aubreanna's oldest friends. She traveled south from her home in the Hinterlands to seek help against Horde raids. She feels the same way as Aubreanna about the war with the Horde, but will deal mercilessly with Horde members that attack her home or her companions. A threat to Claiyre or her home is one of the few things that will compel Aubreanna to openly fight Horde forces. Cyl is a young Draenei shamaness that joined Aubreanna in the search for the now-errant Zannah. At first, Cyl sought to find the infamous Zannah for alleged vile crimes against members of the Draenei faith, but quickly became Aubreanna's closest and most trusted friend. Cyl, like most young people, started her journey into the world with naive preconceptions about the world, such as a clear difference between good and evil. Her travels with Aubreanna have forced Cyl to rethink these preconceptions, but Zannah's flirtations with forces of utmost darkness have hardened Cyl's resolve to stop whatever evil the sorceress seeks to bring into the world. Lokean is a stoic, silent Blood Elf warlock that, like Zannah before him, consorts with a voidwalker. But Lokean brings Aubreanna no painful memories of her once-beloved Zannah, for the two are very different. While Zannah was manipulative, charismatic, and cruel, Lokean's quiet grimness hides a mysterious inner goodness and sense of honor. He once gave a handful of silver to a starving orphan and said no more about the matter. On another occasion, he watched Aubreanna cry for hours beside a campfire. His face betrayed a trace of anger, and he pulled Annarinia aside. "She'll pay for this," he said grimly, referring to Zannah. "She'll answer for every bit of it." Pets Aubreanna has one animal companion, a white rabbit named Sugar. Sugar was given to her by a Night Elf Hunter named Kelris, a man whose life she saved. The rabbit is exceptionally intelligent and very loyal. She often sits in Aubreanna's lap in the evenings while her owner reads, sews, or talks. Sugar loves to be cuddled and has opinions about whom she likes and whom she does not. She always walks free and is seldom caged. She is protected by several enchantments that make her invisible, unnoticed, and powerfully protected from harm. Current Activities Recently, Aubreanna has taken up temporary residence in Southshore, spending some of her time as Honorary High Priestess of the Southshore Church. She spends most of her time, though, with Claiyre, Cyl, and their companions fighting undead in the Western Plaguelands. She spends much time assisting High Priestess MacDonnell and planning with Commander Ashlam Valorfist for an offensive on Andorhal. Aubreanna also still seeks to learn the fate of her father. Her permanent residence is in Stormwind City. Aubreanna in combat.